I DO NOT wanna do bad thing with you!
by Mlle F
Summary: Ce matin-là, en laissant sa voiture en panne sur le parking d'un club, Anja n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela l'amènerait à un tas de problèmes. Et en tête de liste, cet arrogant et détestable vampire qui ne semble pas vouloir la laisser tranquille! OC/Eric.


Bonjour ! Bonsoir !

Je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction « _I DO NOT wanna do bad things with you _! » qui, bien évidement porte sur True Blood. Je suis devenue complètement FOLLE de cette série ! Au départ, lorsque j'ai découvert cette série télé, je trouvais ça « trop vulgaire » et « trop brutal ». MDR ! Après tout, j'avais que 16-17 ans quand la série a commencé et j'étais plus « Bella & Edward Forever ! » (Avouez-le, vous étiez aussi fan que moi!). Quoiqu'il en soit... cette année 2013 je suis devenue une « Eric Fan » ! Et non pas « Sookie & Eric Forever ! » Certainement pas ! Février dernier, j'ai acheté la saison 1. Et là, ce fut un ENORME coup de foudre ! J'ai vu toutes les saisons en seulement quelques jours, j'en dormais plus la nuit !

Donc ma fiction... J'avais cette histoire caché au coin de mon cerveaux. Je me suis dit, avec le trio que forment Eric, Sookie et Bill, je me suis dit que je pourrais m'amuser et rajouter un personnage. Et c'est là que vient ma petite Anja ! (Et ça se prononce An**y**a ou bien An**i**a. Imaginez qu'il y ait un i à la place du j!) Un peu de compétition pour Miss Stackhouse ! ^^ Je ne dis rien sur elle car vous la découvrirez au fil des chapitres !:D

J'espère sincèrement que beaucoup de monde vont aimer !

Disclaimer : True Blood n'est pas de moi. Merci à C. Harris, Alan Ball et HBO pour ça !

Voici pour l'instant ce petit prologue.

* * *

I **DO NOT** WANNA DO BAD THINGS WITH YOU!

.

.

**Prologue**

Anja, comme presque tous les jours de la semaine, arriva au _Kelly's Pies_ un peu avant sept heures et demi. Quand elle entra dans le petit café, la clochette de la porte sonna et la jeune femme ressentit un grand soulagement en voyant la jolie rouquine, et non pas une certaine blonde aux yeux bleus, postée derrière le comptoir.

_« Elle n'est pas encore là ? C'est surprenant. » _Pensa t-elle.

« Tu es presque en retard.

-Je sais, je suis désolée Jen. Je me suis perdue puis ma voiture m'a lâché et j'ai dû appeler Nils, soupira Anja en se précipitant vers la porte arrière qui donnait sur la cuisine et le vestiaire.

-C'est bon _Honey_, respire, Linda ne viendra pas aujourd'hui. Ni demain ! » lui chantonna la dite Jen, la stoppant net dans son élan.

-Sérieux ?

-Son mari et elle sont partis en Floride pour toute la semaine. Je crois que c'est pour fêter leur cinq ans de mariage...

-Tant mieux pour eux, maugréa Anja en s'asseyant sur une haute chaise du comptoir.

-Et tant mieux pour nous ! Tu imagines ? Nous allons avoir une semaine de répit sans _la harpie_. Je ne vais plus être sans arrêt critiquée au sujet de mon choix vestimentaire et de mes tatouages. Mais surtout, tu ne seras plus malmenée pour un rien !

-C'est vrai que dit comme ça, ça sent le paradis... »

Depuis qu'elle travaillait au _Kelly's Pies_, c'est-à-dire depuis plus de un mois déjà, Anja est ce que l'on pourrait appeler « la bête noire » de Linda Kelly, l'épouse du propriétaire du café.

Le jour de l'entretien d'embauche, quelques jours après son arrivée ici à Shreveport, elle avait eu affaire à une odieuse et redoutable Linda Kelly. Ce fut un moment assez pénible. La femme lui avait posé des tonnes de questions qui pour la plupart étaient très personnelles. « Pourquoi avez-vous quitté l'Oregon pour finalement venir s'installer ici à Shreveport ? » « Aviez-vous des problèmes avec la police ? » « Qui sont vos parents ? » « Fréquentez-vous des vampires ? » « Est-ce votre vraie pièce d'identité ? » « Les autres membres de votre famille, résident-ils tous dans l'Oregon ? » « Dites-moi, vous ne vous droguez pas j'espère ? ». Mais heureusement, John Kelly était là et avait eu la brillante idée de détourner le moment de gène dans lequel sa femme l'avait mis. Et, intéressé par l'expérience professionnelle qu'avait acquis Anja à Portland, l'homme l'avait finalement engagé, au grand dam de la chère Linda.

« Tu devrais changer de voiture, ça fait quatre fois cette semaine qu'elle te pose un problème !

-Je sais. J'aurais dû me méfier quand Nils m'a parlé de cette arnaque ! Ça m'a coûté 800$ !

-Comment est-ce que tu vas faire pour demain ? Lui demanda Jen en lui tendant une tasse de café fumante.

-Merci. Justement, je voulais t'en parler. Je me suis dit que, le temps que le garagiste la répare, tu pourrais... commença Anja.

-Ne dis plus rien, j'ai compris. Je passerai te prendre le matin et te déposerai le soir après le travail.

-Tu es sûre ? Ça ne te dérange pas ? Ça m'embarrasse déjà de devoir te demander, vraiment.

-Anja, je passe tous les jours devant chez toi pour venir alors non, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Au contraire. J'aurais de la compagnie ! Maintenant bois vite fait ton café puis va chercher ton tablier. Une dure journée nous attend, c'est vendredi après-tout !

-Oui. Merci Jen, je te revaudrai ça ! »

Une fois son café terminé, Anja se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine puis alla saluer Mavis, la cuisinière et Duncan son jeune second.

Il semblerait que le congé d'une semaine que s'étaient offerts les Kelly plaisait à tout le monde car, en la voyant arriver, Duncan avait accouru et l'avait entraîné dans une sorte de valse improvisée mais joyeuse, sous les rires d'une Mavis très amusée. Après ça, Jen avait débarqué et, malgré le fait qu'elle trouvait la situation assez plaisante, avait demandé que tout le monde se mette au travail; les premiers clients de la journée venaient d'arriver en masse.

En voyant presque toutes les chaises et les tabourets remplis, la joie qu'avait ressenti Anja jusqu'à présent s'en vola par la fenêtre.

« Dans des situations comme ça, je regrette _la harpie_. Au moins, on avait une paire de bras en plus ! Lui avoua Jen.

-Oui, moi aussi. »

* * *

_Voilà voilà! :)_

_C'est une petite introduction de présentation; ne vous inquiétez pas les chapitres seront plus longs!_

_Dîtes-moi comment vous avez trouvé ce début! En bien ou en mal! ;)_

_Et oui, je vous le répète, c'est un OC/Eric! ^^_

_Je vous embrasse!_

_Mlle F_


End file.
